Locked in the Bathroom for 17 Years
Locked in the Bathroom for 17 years is an episode of The Super Wario Bros. Wah-wah Show!. It was the only show where appears. It was also supposed to "break the fourth wall" but it was so crappy that Nobody noticed. Plot WARIO eats a couple of tons of beans and makes his biggest dream come true. *'Wario' *farts loud up to 260 decibels*- Oh man, that was a good one. *'Bowser' - No, it wasn't. Even Peach can do better. *'Wario' - You think so? . *'Bowser' - Of course! when I kidnapped her last time, she managed to escape using her gasses. *'Waluigi' - That's why Mario loves her. She isn't worth of a geeky freak like that. *'Wario' - So, what are you waiting for? go and kidnap her, now! *'Waluigi' - Don't look at me! Bowser is the specialist in it. *'Wario' - Excuse me for a second but I have to go to the toilet. *'Bowser' - After the Koomba Wars, there's only one left in the whole universe, so hurry! *'Wario' - Don't plan anything without me! See ya in a second! A second later *'Bowser' - He's not back yet! What happened to him? *'Waluigi' - Let's check wut happened to him. *'Dimentio' - Why? He should mamage by himself in a bathroom. He's not a baby... I think... *'Super Dimentio' - Let's just phone him. Check if he's all right. *'Ultra Dimentio' - We're not gonna waste our money on that! Waluigi shoots him with a banana *'Bowser' - So, we have one less loser to feed. *'Waluigi' - Hurry! The episode is gonna finish in 17 years! *'Wabowarigi' - That's plenty of time! how about leaving Wario in bathroom for the rest of the episode? *'Bowser' - 'K. What we will do during those 17 years? *'Shigeru Miyaymoto' - Enjoying the freedom from a fat boss? *'Waluigi' - You dare calling Wario fat! Waluigi uses his banana again *'Baby George W. Bush' - Let's play videogames for the rest of our lives! *'Waluigi' - Nah, they're boring. *'Bowser' - So wut we can do? Bowser spent 17 years on deciding on what to do *'Waluigi' - Hurry up! we'll soon have to rescue Wario! *'Bowser' - Who said about rescuing Wario? The show would be much better without him! *'Wabowarigi' - No, it can't! It's called Wario Bros. Wah-wah show! *'Bowser' - So, change the name of it! *'Waluigi' - But if we change the name, we won't be in this show anymore! *'Bowser' - Who votes for Bowser Bros. Wah-wah Show? Silence *'Waluigi' - Our time for this episode is up! let's say cheerio to our audience... If we have any... *'Bowser' - You're weird! Our show is s crap that it's barely watched. See them? *Points at * They're not even looking at us! *'Wabowarigi' - Aha! We have some audience so... *'Baby Bowser' - We're not gonna loose our job! Bwa ha ha ha! ehm... I mean yay. *'Wawario' - This show sucks... *''' ' - Yup! it could be a lot better if you... *'Bowser''' - Hey, 're not even in this show! Waluigi, you know what to do... Waluigi takes out his banana but discovers that it's rotten *'Waluigi' - Oh noez! I've nearly forgotten about my preacious weapon! Sorry ma'am! *'Bowser' - Hey, listen! What we're going to do with ? *'Bowser Jr' - Man, I'm getting kinda bored now. can we finish now? *'Wabowarigi' - Nope. a strange silence has fallen among them The End Trivia * It took only five hours to make this, though the total time spent in the bathroom was 17⅞ years. * were supposed to be killed in the show * No one knew what happened to Wario, so everyone forgot about him. Morals * Never go to bathroom without consulting an appropriate adult * Never have an organic weapon with you or it's gonna be kinda rotten. * Never join a show or you're gonna be kinda dead * Never eat bathrooms on a Monday. Category:Articles with no Category Category:Episodes Category:Wario Crap Category:Wario